1. Field of the Disclosure
The following disclosure relates to renewable energy sources, and particularly a power generation structure for generating power from a renewable energy source comprising an articulating joint having a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Renewable energy sources are becoming more prominent as means to reduce, and potentially replace, non-renewable energy sources. Of the renewable energy sources available, including for example, wind, solar, and geothermal sources, various mechanisms are currently being employed for capturing the naturally-available energy and converting it to electrical energy for use in our daily lives. Notably, the renewable energy sources are being converted to electrical energy via power generation structures that are tailored to the renewable energy source. For example, currently, wind power is being harnessed by power generation structures in the form of wind turbines having massive propellers, which generate electricity as wind turns the propellers. Solar power is being captured by farms of solar panels that convert beams of radiant energy from the sun into electrical power.
Certain regions of the globe may be more suitable than other regions for harnessing renewable energy sources, and thus, certain environments of the earth are more suitable for the deployment of particular power generation structures than other environments. For example, a desert at the equator of the earth receives a greater amount of direct sunlight than a region at the north pole, thus making the desert region more suitable for harnessing solar power. Moreover, to some extent, the success of certain energy conversion structures requires moving parts, and some of the various environments where renewable energy sources are being deployed can be extreme and/or corrosive (e.g., desserts, ocean shorelines, etc.).
Composite bearing components that have a metallic support material and an overlying friction-reducing material are known and have been used in ranging applications, including most notably, the automotive industry. See, for example, EP 0 394 518 A1. Moreover, sealing devices having similar constructions, including for example, seal rings, lip seals, energized seals, and the like, have been used in the automotive industry.
Yet, as the industries surrounding renewable energy sources continue to mature, improvements in the components responsible for ensuring power generation will be demanded.